


wait for me.

by valvet



Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valvet/pseuds/valvet
Summary: It had been what, a few months since he last saw him? Felt like an eternity, how did he ever do this before? Cecil vaguely remembered not seeing Eric when he was a proper person and not a vessel for absolute violence, it wasn’t as...sad as this, at least then he’d eventually see him again, albeit he usually had a bloody nose, a broken rib or a sprained leg to muse to Eric about and refuse hospital service in the presence of, but now, it was just so empty.
Relationships: Eric Morden/Cecil Hardwood
Kudos: 1





	wait for me.

It was a shame really, Cecil had gotten so close to a “healthy” relationship, and still managed to fuck it up. He could’ve given himself the chance of excusing himself if this wasn’t primarily his fault -- could’ve blamed Niles for this if it wasn’t for the fact he egged Eric on. Not in the way he should’ve, for Christ sakes it wasn’t that hard to just go along with him, now, was it? But no, instead, Cecil scrunched his face at the idea of being helpful -- doing something and instead let him on the loose.

“Eric, I’m not drinking myself into a stupor just to go and what --- fuck Niles’s life up even more?” He lied through his teeth, he already had drunk enough the last time he saw Eric.

“I -- Christ I’m not asking you to do that! What I need is you, so I don’t know...be useful! Go and do something vicious, rip out his teeth or something I don’t know! But at least put in the effort to join me in on this effort,”

Perhaps if he did that, tried; maybe he wouldn’t be this miserable. 

It had been what, a few months since he last saw him? Felt like an eternity, how did he ever do this before? Cecil vaguely remembered not seeing Eric when he was a proper person and not a vessel for absolute violence, it wasn’t as...sad as this, at least then he’d eventually see him again, albeit he usually had a bloody nose, a broken rib or a sprained leg to muse to Eric about and refuse hospital service in the presence of, but now, it was just so empty. 

The entire room that he came to despise was dark, lonely except for the howling from outside in The Void, would it be mad at him? Lash out even? After all, Eric and him were supposed to “consummate” (what that meant didn’t matter at this point) eventually, and since him being nonexistence -- would he be killed? Finally, allowed to die after all of this? Probably not, he knew The Void well enough that he’d be put with the rest of its victims, probably stuck in permanent agony in the ocean, limbs getting ripped apart as he’d be forced to watch. But still... It was appealing to think about the fact he could at least have this miserable life stop, God would probably send him to some sort of hell, but at least he’d be human again.

But, like most things, apparently even thinking about killing himself (or being dead) brought the most strange of things, the fire went out, not in the way it would for a moment -- instead, it burnt out, and a shiver came over Cecil’s neck.

Something was wrong, or at least not right. 

He took a step out of his chair, and a light blasted from the underside of the door, and the fire flickered back for a moment. 

Then, it was all white -- blinding.

Once his vision wasn’t horribly blurry, Cecil realized two things.

  1. He was in The White Space
  2. Eric was...alive? 



Scratch number two, he was present, and attentive.

A wave of agony came over Cecil’s entire body, all of those intense emotions coming down to him slamming his hand into own leg, was this a damn trick? To specifically make him even more guilty?

“Eric,” He managed out, and his eyes widened at apparently being noticed.

“Yes? It took you long enough to talk -- I thought you had decided to become selectively mute in the time I was gone!” 

When The Void would torment him, it never got Eric’s personality right, he always spoke so kindly about things, so damn condescending, none of his usual snark and more importantly, bitter hatred. 

Cecil should’ve been crying at the fact that Eric was alive, well even! But, he didn’t, instead he shoved it down and continued to dig his hand into his leg.

“You... I -- How?” 

“Oh you know, plot convenience -- I don’t know what do you think?! I got bored with something, and I left, besides, you can only spend so much time in a cartoon before your spacial awareness skills go down the drain,” 

Oh.

Well that was certainly...different than what Cecil thought, didn’t help the fact that guilt was still racking his body though.

“A...cartoon? Like some type of Mickey Mouse shit?” Eric laughed -- it had been so long since he heard him, it was like a flute luring him in for more, and Christ, whoever was to be playing it, he’d let seduce him.

“I wish Disney would’ve given me a job! No no it's...complicated like the rest of my life it seems, but that's besides the point, isn’t it?” He paused, before laying back into the couch, “I’m trying to...piece together words right now,”

“So am I, the entire time actually uh --” Cecil looked down at his hands, they were mostly clean of blood, only the underneath of his nails were covered yet. 

He should’ve stayed away longer, for God sakes he abandoned him! Like always he would, did he even deserve him? Why even stay after the first time he left him back when they were people? Did he pity him? Like hell, he should, Cecil was an unlivable man, any pain he got, he deserved it.

“Well your inner monologue is refreshing,” 

Shit.

“Eric you know how I feel about...that” His eyes would always prod, always undressing him in the most loving way.

“You know I can’t help it, especially when it's that obvious, like my God you look like you are having a miserable time,”

“I am!” Cecil wasn’t the type to raise his voice, mostly because he hid his emotions deep down, but it seemed things began to bleed. “Eric I feel awful I -- I did this, I should’ve helped or at least stopped you from getting your ass kicked I’m so sorry --” That's when the tear gates opened, his entire face going flush as Cecil tried to hide the shame, the eyes looking at him. Every piece of the pain in his life he deserved, Eric should’ve let him die all the times he tried to get himself killed, it would’ve spared him the damn trouble of ending up like this.

“I just love you so much, and I was so --- so worried! Eric, please…” Why was he pleading now? Cecil deserved this, all of this. Not like Eric would care, he was smart enough to know that he needed to get hurt again.

But.

“I know I -- You know what I’m going to keep my trap shut since me talking isn’t the best thing,” 

“At least you know that” Cecil mumbled, it was so hard to see in general, combined with the tears in his eyes it was so difficult to make out Eric’s face, but, it wasn’t hard to figure out the fact he was being held, or at least as close as Eric could manage.

They didn’t talk for a moment, instead, the feeling of Eric -- the man who specifically made his life miserable for fun but for some reason loved him, that bastard’s hand around him just brought ease to all of this. Not the crying, it wouldn’t stop.

Maybe that was okay.

“It wasn’t bad” Cecil attempted to look up, “the painting that is -- it was lonely, sure but -- I get over it, you…” It was so hard not to be mildly shocked at the fact Eric wasn’t blurting out everything on his mind, but yet again, Cecil was going through a crisis. “It isn’t your fault, I mean -- If we are putting blame on anybody then this is Niles’s fault for making shit get this far in the first place! My point being...if you are going to beat yourself up, at least get it right” 

“Oh fuck you like what? I’m good at like...three things,” Even in his own wallowing and self-hatred, Eric still managed to pull him up through the tar, kissing him right on the lips to keep him still in the light.

“You are God awful at kissing, at least when you were a human you tried, but now look! You shove your entire body down my throat!”

“Not my entire body, just the huge tentacle in my mouth,” Cecil got a slap on the shoulder for that.

“Oh shut up -- have you gotten any better?”

“At what -- Oh the kissing?” Eric looked up and down at him, not out of lust, but, probably something related to it, what was that emotion called? Love? Yeah, that one.

“No shit -- now, before I go and wish everybody a speedy death, let me kiss you?”

Cecil would never hesitate for him, and he’d never leave his side again, not ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this rn at 1AM while tired so its probably not my best work, anyways please leave comments and kudos


End file.
